Un año desde que partí
by DarKagura
Summary: Es dificil dejar lo que amas atras... pero no se puede evitar, al menos te queda la iluscion de regresar a su lado. ¿ y ? descubrandolo


**Un año desde que partí**

Por.- Darkagura

* * *

Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que a falta de inspiración pues no podía terminar el fic pero ya esta bueno tarde pero seguro 

Les agradezco a las personas que me han dejado sus mensajes y ánimos por mi otra historia

Esta historia la dedico a **Katsura-chan** disculpa mi tardanza

* * *

Ha pasado 1 año desde que partí, te prometí que no tardaría, que terminaría la misión lo mas pronto posible, pero nunca pensé que tardaría tanto –pienso esto Mientras me acerco a las puertas de Konoha 

Aun recuerdo cuando te di la noticia de que me habían asignado una nueva misión, que esta era de suma importancia, te entristeciste demasiado y me dijiste tu "también me vas a abandonar", ese día aun lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar de que ya fue hace mucho tiempo pero lo bueno es que ya pronto estaré junto a ti.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

**Ha Vaya con que aquí estabas llevo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándote hasta que al fin te encuentro, Tsunade-sama te busca**

**Hola Shikamaru, Para que me busca?**

**No lo se, ha… solamente me dijo que te buscara y que te dijera que fueras urgente a su oficina, no sabia que venias a este lugar tan lejos para entrenar ya se no es de mi incumbencia pero bueno yo solamente te venia a decir eso**

**Gracias por avisarme Shikamaru** –acabándome de decir esto yo salgo inmediatamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage

**Me buscabas?**

**Si te tengo una misión de rango A y es importante que se cumpla**

**Porque yo y no otra persona** – pregunto de manera enojada

**Porque tu eres la persona indicada para esta misión además eres la única persona que puede contra el**

**No entiendo a lo que te refieres Tsunade **

**Tu y el tienen habilidades parecidas, además tu ya has visto como pelea el y no creo que sea un problema para ti**

**Ha… y cuando parto** –contesto en forma resignada-

**Sabia que aceptarías la misión mmm...** –se quedo pensando unos momentos ya que buscaba el pergamino de la misión entre una montaña de papeles que tenia en frente de ella- **partirás mañana al amanecer** –le dijo esto mientras que le entregaba el pergamino de la misión

**Que!! Es muy pronto** –se exalto cuando escucho eso- **…y de que se trata la misión… y solamente iré yo o me acompañaran **

**Te acompañaran 3 personas la misión se tratara de recopilar información y dar con el paradero de el mas fiel seguidor de Orochimaru y lo tendrán que traer de vuelta, no importa el tiempo que tarden en encontrarlo pero tendrán que traerlo ya que si sigue libre podrá ser muy peligroso cuando ya lo tengan asegurado manda un mensaje a la aldea para mandar a 2 equipos ANBU para escoltarlo **

**Entiendo entonces mañana parto… una ultima pregunta quienes van a ser los que me acompañaran en la misión?**

**Van a ser Kiba, Shino y Choji ya les he informado de la misión y te esperaran en las puertas de la aldea, solamente te advierto algo no es seguro que vuelvan con vida de la misión, ya les avise a ellos acerca de lo peligrosa que es la misión** –lo dijo con voz seria

**Entiendo **–me quedo inmóvil al pensar que no volveré a verte mas y antes de salir de la oficina le digo algo a la Hokage

**Tsunade-sama **

**Si que pasa**

**Quisiera pedirle un favor muy grande ha… el cual es… si yo llego a morir en la misión cuídela por mi por favor**

**Esta bien la cuidare de tu parte**

**Gracias Tsunade-sama**

Acabada de dar la misión salgo de la oficina con el animo por los suelos porque solamente pienso en como te diré que tengo que partir de camino a casa paso por la florería de la familia de Ino y después de unos momentos salgo con un ramo de rosas doy gracias a dios que Ino no estaba ese dia en la florería porque sino me hubiera hecho demasiadas preguntas y yo no estoy de humor para contestarle, voy caminando despacio hacia la casa pensando como darte la noticia, llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos y me sentiría muy mal si estuviera lejos de ti, a lo lejos puedo ver los edificios de los departamentos donde vivimos.

**Ya llegue a casa … donde estas?** –te pregunto y te voy buscando con la mirada hasta que te encuentro, te veo salir de la cocina con un tazón en las manos

**Hola como te fue en tu entrenamiento?** –me preguntas sin voltear a verme

**Ya esta la cena solamente la sirvo y la pongo en la mesa** –eso dices cuando regresas de nuevo a la cocina

**Muy bien** –me acerco a la cocina y dejo las rosas encima de la mesa- **vaya huele muy bien la cena** –digo esto y me acerco a ti por la espalda y mis brazos se posan en tu cintura mientas que con mi nariz recorro tu cuello, tu solamente te estremeces ante esta acción me separo de ti y regreso por las rosas que deje en la mesa- **mira estas son para ti **

**Muchas gracias –**veo que te sonrojas demasiado- **las pondré en un florero para que no se marchiten **

**Sabes mejor nos ponemos a cenar porque sino se enfriara esto**

**Esta bien ya pondré las flores mas de rato en agua-**Terminada la cena nos quedamos viendo a los ojos hasta que yo decido hablar.

**Sabes te tengo que decir algo importante**

**Que sucede ha pasado algo** –me miras preocupada

**No, no es eso sino que es otra cosa **

**Y que cosa es**

**Como te lo digo ha…me… han dado… una misión… rango A… por tiempo indefinido **

**Que pe… pero porque tu? No hay otra persona disponible para esa misión **

**No yo soy la única persona que puede con esa misión** –te respondo y veo que empiezas a llorar y te digo todo lo que me dijo Tsunade, lo único que no te digo es que a lo mejor no es probable que vuelva con vida de la misión

**No…no es justo tu también me abandonas, me abandonas igual que el **

**Parto mañana al amanecer** –te digo con voz seria

Te entristeces y te levantas de la mesa, mientras yo me quedo inmóvil hasta que decido levantarme de la mesa y veo que tu te diriges a nuestra habitación llorando mientras tanto yo me dirijo al armario y saco la mochila y empiezo a guardar todo lo necesario para la misión cuando ya he acabado de guardar todo me dirijo a la habitación y te veo recostada en la cama te haz quedado dormida, aun puedo ver rastros de las lagrimas que derramaste en un momento te ago compañía, te abrazo y te empiezo a decir que te amo y que daría todo por estar a tu lado con esa acción tu te despiertas y me preguntas que si lo que dije fue verdad y yo te respondo que si que todo es verdad.

Después de decirte esto de beso, es un beso tierno el que te doy, Siento que es el ultimo que te daré en mucho tiempo o a lo mejor es el ultimo que te doy.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto muy temprano y sin hacer ruido para no despertarte y me empiezo a arreglar para partir ya cuando he acabado de prepararme me acerco de nuevo a la cama y me siento a un lado tuyo, me quedo contemplándote unos instantes y te quito un mechón que tapa tu cara y te digo –**Te amo**- y te doy un ultimo beso antes de partir. Cuando llego a las puertas veo que ya me están esperando Kiba, Shino y Choji

**Ya están listos para partir**

**Claro que si o que esperabas que nos retractaremos en el ultimo instante pues fíjate que no **–contesto Kiba muy entusiasmado

**Esta bien entonces partamos no perdamos tiempo** –al decir esto volteo a ver la aldea por ultima vez

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

**

* * *

Vaya la aldea a cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que no estuve aquí **

**Que no estuviste aquí estaría mejor si hubieras dicho el tiempo que no estuvimos aquí no lo crees eso seria mas sensato porque no fuiste la única persona que salio de la aldea en la misión**

**Tan temprano y peleando Kiba** –dijo Shino

**Esta bien lo lamento Kiba pero no es para que te enojes… además ya hemos regresado y nadie murió en la misión a pesar de que el estuvo apunto de matarnos poco antes de capturarlo **

**Lo que dices es verdad, además tienes que alegrarte porque seguimos con vida además de no haber sido por …–**antes de que Shino pudiera terminar de decir lo que tenia que decir Choji lo interrumpió

**Recuerden que tenemos que ir a festejar nuestro regreso en grande sii!!! Ay que comer a lo grande para festejar la victoria siiii!!!!**

**Si esta bien Choji iremos a festejar en grande nuestra victoria** –respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Si entonces iremos a celebrar de inmediato see!!! Comeremos carne de todo tipo será deliciosa **

**Si y Choji paga jajajajaja**

**Yo no voy a pagar por ti Kiba ni por Akamaru **–dijo furioso Choji

**Aunque a mi me tendrán que disculpar por no acompañarlos en el festejo **

**Porque no iras Shino?** –pregunta Kiba curioso

**Porque no quiero ver como Choji y tu se pelean por la comida además quiero ver a mi familia ya que no he estado con ellos durante mucho tiempo si me disculpan ya me voy- **Desapareció de un plof

**Adiós Shino, y espero que te la pases bien con tu familia** – lo despidió Choji

**Ahora si vamos a festejar **

**si!!**- contestaron a la ves

**Choji, Kiba esperen un momento por favor** –dirigiéndose a los Cazadores ANBU- **lleven a Kabuto a las celdas manténganlo vigilado todo el tiempo y por ningún motivo le vayan a quitar las ataduras de chacra que le puse… si Tsunade pregunta por mi díganle que en un rato mas voy comprendieron- si entendido entonces nosotros nos retiramos con su permiso** – acabando de decir esto desaparecieron llevándose a Kabuto con ellos

**Ese tipo estuvo a punto de matarnos** –dijo Kiba

**Es verdad su fuerza es horrible** –comento Choji

**Pero lo bueno es que ya hemos llegado a la aldea y asi no tendrá muchas posibilidades de volverse a escapar **

**No te sientas en los laureles Kiba hemos llegado en la mañana pero estoy segura que para el atardecer tendremos grabes problemas si se llega a soltar**

**Bueno ya no hablemos de cosas malas mejor vamonos a festejar** –dijo Choji con cara ilusionada

Vaya no pensé que el festejo se extendiera demasiado aunque fue gracioso ver a Kiba y a Choji borrachos, tambien fue entretenido ver como se peleaban por el ultimo trozo de carne, no pensé que Akamaru seria el vencedor en esa contienda fue agradable ver la cara de frustración de Choji porque le habían quitado su pedazo de carne jajaja eso si fue divertido… -pensaba esto mientras miraba el atardecer-… mejor me doy prisa para ver a Tsunade porque sino me regañara y pondrá un entrenamiento muy duro

**Se puede pasar?**

**Si pasa… ha hola cuéntame como les fue en la misión?-**pregunto Tsunade mientras checaba unos documentos

**Nos fue muy bien en la misión pero hubo unos incidentes** – Tsunade puso mas atención a lo que decía- **por un poco mas y perdemos a Shino si no hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo Kabuto le hubiera seccionado la yugular pero por suerte no fue así.**

**Vaya no pensé que el seria capas de matar a sangre fría… pero por suerte que lo curaste enseguida sino la historia seria otra **

**Si es verdad… Tsunade-sama… se ha sabido algo de Sasuke y Naruto?**

**No lamentablemente desde hace 3 años que Naruto salio en busca de el no se han tenido noticias lamento no poderte decirte mas **

**¡Ohh! Esta bien y cuénteme como ha estado Hinata?**

**Ya te habías tardado en preguntar por ella, Hinata se encuentra bien cada mes viene a preguntarme por ti me pregunta que cuando volverás, que si te encuentras bien y cosas asi… se ve que esta preocupada por ti**

**Y que otras cosas han pasado mientras que no estuve aquí?**

**Que te puedo decir ¡AH Sii! que Ino se caso con Gaara y pronto nacerá el primogénito de el Kasekage, Shikamaru y Temari pronto se casaran, Neji y Tenten ya tienen un hijo y claro esta Hinata esperándote a ti.**

**Vaya Ino ha de estar en las nubes porque pronto nacerá su bebe pero… que yo me acuerde ella no estaba casada con Gaara, Tenten y Neji ya estaban casados para cuando yo partí a la misión y por lo que me dices Neji quería tener rápido un heredero jajaja**

**Es verdad lo que dices sobre Neji, y lo de Ino bueno… ellos no llevan mucho tiempo de casados, Gaara decidió casarse cuando se entero que Ino estaba embrazada**

**Yo no estaba enterada de eso mmm… será porque no puede hablar con ella el ultimo dia que estuve aquí pero bueno mejor me retiro ya que le quiero dar una sorpresa **

**Esta bien** -antes de que saliera de la oficina le habla- **sabes me da gusto que hayas vuelto con vida de la misión Sakura y que sorpresa le darás**?

**Muchas gracias a eso solamente queda entre nosotras bueno me voy antes de que se haga mas tarde con su permiso Tsunade-**Para cuando Sakura salio de la oficina de Tsunade ya había oscurecido

**Hace mucho tiempo que no paseaba por las calles de la ciudad en la noche todo se ve tan distinto a como lo recuerdo**

Sakura caminaba por las calles hasta que se detuvo frente a la florería que le pertenece a la familia de Ino, en ese lugar se encontró con Temari, que estaba entretenida viendo unos arreglos para su boda, la felicitó y le deseo lo mejor después de estar unos minutos ahí salio con un ramo de rosas

**Yo creo que le gustaran las flores a Hinata**

continuo su camino nunca se imagino que el camino seria tan largo hacia su casa ya ansiaba verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo que estuvo ausente de la aldea y a lo lejos puedo ver los edificios de los departamentos donde viven.

Al estar al frente de la puerta del departamento se sentía muy nerviosa al entrar pues no sabría con que se encontraría.

**Es ahora o nunca** –respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, cuando entro se asombro al verla dormida en el sillón pero fue mas su asombro al verla vestida con un camisón, dejo el ramo de rosas en una mesita que había delante del sillón-**veo que Hinata remodelo la habitación aunque no creo que solamente aya sido este lugar sino que también todo el departamento eso me gusta **

Se quito la mochila y se acerco a ella, solamente al observarla sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo - **vaya has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi. Pero sigues estando igual de hermosa** – después de que le dijo esto en un susurro la cargo y la llevo a la habitación pero en el trayecto Hinata se despierta

**Sa..Sakura eres tu?**

**Si soy yo, te dije que volvería y aquí estoy** – sakura no detuvo su caminar hasta que la deposito suavemente en la cama y ella se sentó aun lado

Se sentó inmediatamente después de que Sakura la deposito en la cama y le pregunto sonrojada- **Porque no me despertaste cuando llegaste así no me hubieras cargado hasta acá**

**Pues porque no quería despertarte, además que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía dormir, por esa razón no te desperté y además que…hace tiempo que no estamos juntas y…** - Sakura se mordió el labio inferior dándole una mirada picara y Hinata comprendió lo que le quiso decir con esa mirada

Sakura poso una de sus manos en una de las piernas de Hinata y la empezó a deslizar suavemente cosa que provoco que ella cerrara sus ojos y disfrutara de la caricia. Sakura solamente se quedo observándola y se acerco para besarla.

Hinata se estremeció cuando unos labios rozaron su mejilla. Una mano calida rodeó su mentón y ladeó el rostro para que los labios de ella se hundieran en los suyos y su lengua empezara a recorrer el interior de su boca. Correspondió el beso, mareándose por las increíbles sensaciones que despertaban el roce de sus lenguas.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata se encontraba sin aire y con demasiado calor en su cuerpo. Sakura soltó su cintura, que la había sujetado antes, y su cuerpo cayó rápidamente sobre el frío colchón.

Sintió como ella bajaba lentamente rozando su piel y ocultando su rostro entre su cuello.  
La sintió mordisquear, lamer, besar, la piel de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y dándole descargas eléctricas de placer.  
Gimió extasiada y a la vez hundiendo los dedos entre los pliegues de la blusa roja que traía Sakura.

Sintió como Sakura soltaba su cuello y empezó a subir rozando la piel con sus labios, con una calma y lentitud que la empezaba a desesperar estaba acostumbrada a que lo hacían de una forma algo lenta pero esta vez Sakura se lo estaba haciendo de una forma mucho mas lenta de lo que acostumbraba, bueno de lo que ella recordaba porque había pasado mucho tiempo sin que estuviera ella a solas con Sakura

Pero esta era una lentitud que la retorcía por dentro, que la excitaba con frágiles y suaves caricias que subían y bajaban de sus brazos, los labios del ella dibujaron su mentón, besaron sus mejillas y los párpados, a igual que su frente, y los labios, suaves como la tela de su camisón, se posaron y no se movieron por un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad.

**Que haces?** – le pregunto Hinata

Abrió los ojos cuando la boca se apartó de su frente y otros ojos, de color verdes profundos, le devolvieron la mirada. Recibió una sonrisa algo picara, se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

**Hacerte el amor** –contestó simplemente, entreabriendo su boca para hundirse en la suavidad exquisita de sus besos, para sentir la sensualidad y el placer de ser besada por ella

Amaba cuando era algo misteriosa al momento de estar en intimidad eso le agradaba y la hacia sentirse extasiada

**Y tu que haces Hinata?** – pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa picara

**  
****Yo, disfrutando lo que haces -**respondió tambien con una sonrisa

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de ella, rozando con los cabellos rosas, apretó sus senos contra ella y la besó con más fervor.  
La separó suavemente de sí, recostándola contra la cama, sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos y Sakura volvió a acercarse, mordisqueando y lamiendo el nacimiento de su cuello con deliciosa lentitud.  
Hinata escuchó un delicado susurro que le dijo: '**lento… y te haré sentir como jamás te habías sentido'** con tan solo decirle es hizo que se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba  
Ese fuego la provocó y soltó el primer gemido de la noche. Sakura besó sus labios y comenzó a bajar nuevamente con lentitud, Sakura sonrió suavemente, besándola sobre la mejilla.

Besó lo último que quedaba de piel expuesta, casi sobre el nacimiento de sus senos, y sujetarla de la cintura, para levantarla de la cama y quitarle el camisón, transparente, de color blanco, con lentitud, finalmente el camisón cayó lentamente contra la cama y se deslizó hacia el suelo, momento en que Sakura empezaba a quitarse la blusa roja y la banda, Hinata la ayuda quitándole el sostén.  
La miró con una sonrisa, perezosa. Terminó de quitarle el sostén, mostrándole su pecho Hinata no se reprimió de estirar su mano y rozar con sus dedos la fina y tersa piel, que tanto calor le brindaba haciendo que Sakura gimiera con esa acción.  
Ella tocó la mano que la acariciaba y le mostró una sonrisa pícara y la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su espalda lentamente.  
Hinata dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la ventana abierta no se acordaba que así la había dejado para que entrara el fresco aire nocturno, pero se olvidó cuando Sakura la besó con ternura el principio de un seno y luego el pezón del otro, endureciéndolos a ambos con una rapidez maravillosa.

**'Sa…Sakura',** dijo Hinata cerrando sus ojos con placer, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello rosado, apretándola contra ella, haciéndola casi delirar por su lentitud.  
Le costaba respirar.  
En realidad, le costaba coordinar todos sus movimientos gracias a las carisias que le brindaba Sakura. Las manos masajeaban su cadera, atontándola; su boca, rozaba lentamente los senos y sus cabellos acariciaban su rostro de una suavidad casi delirante, excitante y maravillosa.  
Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un gemido nacido de su garganta.

–**Sakura… Sa**… –suspiró ella al sentir sus dientes morder levemente su seno, dejándola casi sin fuerzas **-. Sakura… haa…**

La recostó en la cama despacio, presionándola con su peso. Su boca rozó, probó, saboreó, delineó, curvó, mordió y exploró su seno. La lengua empezó su recorrido desde el principio y siguió bajando, descubriendo nuevos métodos para escuchar suspirar su nombre que salía de sus labios y eso la hacia excitarse mas.  
Era maravillosa, increíblemente maravillosa… Su piel tan blanca era tan suave  
–**¡Sakura!**  
Cerró los ojos y hundió su cabeza entre los senos de ella. Suspiró, queriendo tomarla ahora. Deseaba su cuerpo, su suavidad, sus gemidos, sus quejidos. Deseaba abrazarla por siempre, estar todas las noches con ella. Deseaba ser la dueña de sus miradas brillantes, de sus sonrisas, de sus sonrojos, de sus lágrimas, de sus enojos. Y eso si lo lograría haciéndola sentir que era la mas amada en el mundo

**Eres la más hermosa del mundo** –asintió Hinata con una sonrisa, tomándola de las mejillas, haciendo que los blanquecinos ojos se perdieran entre unos profundos ojos verdes-. **Y eso que no te quede duda.**  
Y la besó lentamente.  
Hinata gimió, se entregó a su beso sin problemas y sin reservas. Le gustaba cuando ella le decía esas palabras. Esas frases simples, únicas, bellas. La hacían sentir la mujer más segura del mundo, la más amada, la más hermosa, la más afortunada.  
Porque eso era ella.  
Era afortunada de que Sakura la amara y fuera feliz a su lado. Y eso era lo único que importaba. Ya que con Naruto no logro lo que ella deseaba y lo que deseaba era ser feliz a lado de la persona que mas amara y lo logro teniendo a Sakura a su lado.  
Besó su vientre con amor sonrió contenta y lentamente deslizó la ultima prenda, despacio, de las piernas de Hinata. La acariciaba muy lentamente las piernas se las besaba y después comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas, Sakura maravillada por los rápidos reflejos y gemidos que soltaba Hinata.  
Su boca lentamente avanzó hacia la entrepierna de Hinata, quién gimió entrecortadamente, colocando sus manos cerca de su boca. Era como un intento de callarse, intentaba quitar esa estupefacción ante ese placer que la invadía.  
¡Oh, dios¡ La estaba llevando hacia lo más alto, casi sentía que podía acariciar el cielo con sus dedos y formarlo a su antojo! Jadeó, más alto, elevando sus caderas instintivamente, acercándose más hacia la boca de Sakura que masajeaba su sexo con su lengua, unos segundos después el preciado orgasmo no tardo en llegar y terminar de aletargar sus sentidos.

Sakura separó un poco de ella, se sentó en la cama y pronto Hinata se subió encima de ella, mostrándole una sonrisa divertida. Le demostraría que podía hacer lo mismo, que con lentitud y cuidado podía lograr que ella alcanzase el orgasmo una y otra vez.

Pero en vez de eso, Sakura tomó nuevamente sus muñecas y, despacio, se acercó a su rostro hasta robarle un desesperante y lento beso. Se estremeció completamente, sintiendo que cada parte de su ser empezaba a derretirse.  
Hinata recostó a Sakura suavemente en la cama y, después, le quitó la ropa que aún cubría su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron levemente y alargó su mano, rozando la mejilla de ella y luego se deslizó por entre sus pechos y brazos.

Hinata se agacho y empezó a besar con delicadeza su cuello sacándole suspiros, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus senos, los besaba, los mordía y los lamía lentamente provocando que Sakura se excitara más de lo que ya estaba

**Ha… haaa…** -gemía Sakura sin control- **Hi…nata ha**.. – los besos de Hinata fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la entre pierna de Sakura

Con tan solo darle unas pequeñas lamidas al clítoris Sakura se encontraba sumamente extasiada, ella le hacia disfrutar demasiado con tan poco –**no… no soportare por mas tiempo Hinata haaa….-** apretó sus muslos haciendo la delicia mas intensa, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo un poco su espalda y deslizo lentamente sus manos asta el cabello azul en su entre pierna, la apretó contra ella mas si era posible y el preciado orgasmo no tardo en llegar y terminar de aletargar sus sentidos.

Hinata se arrodillo en la cama y subió para observar su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entre abiertos recuperando gradualmente el aire, aparto los cabellos rosas de la

Frente –**Veo que lo has disfrutado Sakura**- Hizo un ademán de besarla, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, se detuvo sonrió con diversión al oírla protestar levemente.

Sakura la sujeta de la cintura y la voltea quedando esta arriba de Hinata – **porque no me has dado mi beso**- hinata solamente ríe ante la pregunta

**Simple porque estoy esperando a que me lo des tu**

**Esta bien te daré el beso que tanto has pedido**- y lentamente se dan un beso apasionado y tierno

Mientras que alguien las observa desde la ventana…

**vaya con que Sakura-san tiene a alguien especial y pronto te are sufrir**

**CONTINUARA?????**

* * *

**Darkagura.-**Espero le haya gustado No se si continuarlo o no??? eso depende pero por ahora es todo lo que tengo gracias por leerlo y dejen review onegai 


End file.
